In recent years, it has been required that cells, tissues or the like are efficiently cultured in large amounts under an artificial environment in fields of production of medicines, gene therapy, regenerative therapy, immunotherapy and the like.
In such cell culture, a medium container to supply a medium to a culture container and the culture container for use in cell culture are connected by a tube to constitute a cell culture unit, and the cell culture is performed in a closed system by use of this cell culture unit, thereby avoiding a risk of contamination to proliferate the cells.
In this cell culture unit, the medium is generally required to be refrigerated, and hence the medium container is stored in a cold insulation chamber. Furthermore, in the cell culture, it is necessary to control a temperature, air environment and the like, and hence the culture container is stored in an incubator. Then, the medium is transferred from the medium container to the culture container via the tube.
Alternatively, for example, in Patent Literature 1, a cell culture apparatus is disclosed in which such culture units are stored in a multi-stage state and cell culture is performed.